La carta de Kagome
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: Aun para mí fue raro enamorarme de mi enemigo y ahora irme con él, aun sabiendo las consecuencias que traerá para este mundo y su futuro. Ya que aunque este con él, no significa que se haya ablandado y deje de lado sus planes… pero aun así permaneceré a su lado…


Hola a todos \^.^/ Bien, este es un fic que hice para un concurso en la pagina FFL, el concurso se llamaba "Una historia-Una pareja" Y me toco de esta .-. Y vaya que fue un infierno crearla...

Pero bueno, como verán, no me gustaría dejarla ahí archivada en un documento en mi PC por lo cual decidí subirla para ver que les parece este intento de NaraKago que no me salio muy bien (Lo mio es el SesshoKago -.-) Y les digo que pronto actualizara mis otras historias, por favor esperen solo un poquito mas.

Bien comencemos con este fic, estaré ansiosa de saber sus opiniones ^^

* * *

**Titulo:** La carta de Kagome  
**Genero:** Drama  
**Tipo:** One-shot  
**Pareja:** Naraku x Kagome  
**Palabras:** 1.352

* * *

_«Queridos amigos…_

_Seguramente cuando lean esta carta se darán cuenta que yo ya no estoy con ustedes y este único papel es lo que queda de mí… No se angustien por favor, estoy bien en verdad. Solo que ya no puedo estar con ustedes por ciertas razones que seguro no entenderían…_

_Inuyasha… sé perfectamente que tú eres especialmente el que no comprendería jamás sobre este tema y lo entiendo, incluso yo me asombro de tales hechos…_

_Bien, creo que es mejor que lo diga. _

_Pero antes que nada quiero decirles que no, no me encuentro en el futuro si es que el plan de Inuyasha era irme a buscar a mi casa para volver… Yo aún estoy en el pasado, pero ya no estaré con ustedes ya que desde ahora… desde ahora yo… formo parte del bando de Naraku…_

_No leyeron mal, es la verdad, yo ahora estoy del lado de Naraku… _

_Estoy con ellos ya que yo… lo amo. _

_Sí exacto, yo amo a Naraku, no me pregunten como es que llegue a quererlo, ya que ni yo sé en qué momento empecé a amarlo hasta tal punto de querer estar con él a estas alturas… ¿Es una locura, verdad?_

_Lamento traicionarlo de esta manera… seguro deben de estar asombrados por la noticia. Pero es que en verdad yo… En verdad lo quiero mucho. _

_He he, se escuchar raro decirlo abiertamente..._

_Aun para mí fue raro enamorarme de mi enemigo y ahora irme con él, aun sabiendo las consecuencias que traerá para este mundo y su futuro. Ya que aunque este con él, no significa que se haya ablandado y deje de lado sus planes… pero aun así permaneceré a su lado…_

_Me siento culpable por lo que llegue a pasar por tomar esta decisión…sé que es cruel para todos pero aun de esta manera…»_

Las manos y voz del peli plata temblaron al leer esas palabras, fue suficiente tan solo leer aquella parte como para qué un sentimiento de querer matar brotara en su interior. Indignado, asombrado y lleno rabia aquel joven destrozo el papel por completo.

Eso era demasiado para ser verdad ¿Kagome amaba a Naraku? ¿Los dejo para irse con ese? ¿Abandono su posición como protectora para ayudar al que quiere destruirlo todo? Y solo por... ¿Por amor? ¿Enserio?... Acaso en verdad era eso posible…

El híbrido apretó con fuerzas sus puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, mordió con furia su labio inferior hasta tal punto de hacer que saliera sangre de la herida… Su mirada se quedó fija en los trocitos de papel que yacían en el suelo, sin previo aviso levanto la cabeza y empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque para empezar su búsqueda de la miko…

―¡Inuyasha, espera! ―se escuchó decir a uno de los presentes…

―¡¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?! ¡Naraku tiene a Kagome, hay que rescatarla! ―grito furioso el hanyou volteando la mirada en dirección al grupo, que si no fuera por aquella chica vestida de verde, jamás hubiera formando parte de ellos…

―Inuyasha… ¿no prestaste atención a la carta o qué? Por la forma que está escrita… se ve que ella no fue forzada a hacerlo si no que ella iba a hacerlo… Y sobre lo de que ama a Naraku yo en verdad aun no me lo puedo creer, pero como ves al parecer es verdad... ―dijo Sango aun en un estado de shock después de escuchar lo escrito en aquella carta que habían encontrado al despertar…

Inuyasha poso su mirada impaciente en el rostro de Sango, ella no estaba bien al igual que él, ella también estaba dolida al escuchar sobre lo escrito de la carta… Curiosamente solo el monje del grupo mantenía un rostro sereno y calmado, sin ningún rastro de asombro en él y eso se hizo notar por casi todos los presentes…

―Miroku… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en una situación así? ¡Kagome ahora pertenece al grupo de Naraku! ¡Ese mal nacido ahora tendrá todo gracias a ella! ―decía furioso mirando al monje en busca de la respuesta a su tranquilidad ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que pasase con Kagome ahora en manos de Naraku? ¿Acaso no era consciente del peligro que se encontraba la azabache, aun si se fue por voluntad propia?

―Tranquilízate de una vez Inuyasha… No pensé que fuera cierto al principio pero… creo que no hay más verdad autentica de la que estaba escrita en ese papel ―aquellas palabras dichas por el monje capto la atención de todos e hizo que el hanyou tranquilizara un poco su enojo transformándolo en curiosidad y confusión ante ellas.

―Bueno… la verdad es que he de decir que yo ya sospechaba sobre esto y además… yo lo vi hace unos días…

Las miradas del grupo se abrieron en sorpresa ante aquellas palabras… ¿Lo había visto? ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué no dijo nada al respecto? Eran algunas preguntas que se hacían mentalmente…

―¿Q-Qué quiere decir con eso su excelencia? ―preguntó la exterminadora intrigada y algo asustada…

―Pues… hace unas semanas vi a la señorita Kagome irse en busca de agua a un río cercano al campamento… yo la seguí para preguntarle la razón de su cambio que presentaba últimamente, aunque no era muy notable en esos momentos… Ahí fue cuando la vi charlar con Naraku y recibir una pluma de Kagura. Estaba lejos de ellos por lo tanto no sabía de qué hablaban, pero pude ver la sonrisa que ponía la señorita Kagome cuando Naraku le dio un beso y después se fueron… Yo me asombre, pero pensé que solo era una ilusión y decidí no decir nada hasta estar seguro, pero creo que lo pensé demasiado y ahora ella ya no está aquí.

Al termino de aquellas palabras, el monje miro a todos los que estaban ahí… incluso el trío de lobos se encontraba en el lugar. Todos se mantenían en silencio estando aun en shock… Naturalmente empezaron a recordar como en las últimas semanas aquella miko azabache que había logrado ganarse el corazón y confianza de todos, se comportaba extraño y más aún en los últimos dos días…

―Tiene que ser mentira…

―Inuyasha cálmate.

―¡Eso es más que una asquerosa mentira!…

―Lamento decirlo pero no lo es, Inuyasha ―solo basto esas siete palabras para que la ira del híbrido aumentara en exceso llevando sus puños contra el suelo, hasta lastimar sus nudillos de tantos golpes…

Los demás solo miraron como el oji dorado descargaba su ira de esa forma… Pasado unos segundos desde el inicio de ello e Inuyasha se levantó aun con la cabeza gacha y con un aura oscura sobre sus ojos. Todos los presentes; incluyéndolo; aún estaban consternados con la noticia y uno más que otros también tenía aquella ira floreciendo en ese momento…

―Iremos por ella…

Fueron las palabras carentes de algún sentimiento, eran palabras frías dichas por la voz más grave que el hanyou podía hacer. Levantando la cabeza dejo ver a todos los presentes aquellos ojos inexpresivos y aquella faceta de seriedad que quienes desconocieran la situación se asustarían del repentino cambio en el peli plata…

Todos comprendieron esa expresión en el rostro del hanyou y no pudieron oponerse ante aquella idea, ya que todos querían tener de vuelta a Kagome… Todos querían creer que era una absoluta mentira lo que se encontraba escrita en el papel…

Pero todos también sabían que… No podían hacer nada contra aquello que con todas sus fuerzas no quieren creer, había pruebas más que explícitas que esto era real y no una simple pesadilla…

―Andando.

De esta manera, el equipo al mando de un hanyou completamente diferente a lo que era antes, tomo su rumbo en plan de rescate de la miko, aun cuando aquella miko no quería ser rescatada…

De esta forma, todo lo que era conocido como antes llego a su fin,

_el futuro que conocemos cambio drásticamente a partir de aquel día,_

_hubo muertes y batallas, pero aun así aquella miko no regreso a ser la que era._

_Y todo llego a su fin por solo haberse enamorado de su enemigo…_

_Por haber amado al hombre equivocado…_

* * *

**Wow, es fue repentino no creen *o***

**Nunca pensé que haría de esta pareja o al menos la insinuación de ella en toda mi vida, pero miren, aquí esta para ustedes.**

**Bien, no tengo mas que decir que: Gracias por darse tiempo de leer mis fics ^^ **

**Matta Nee!**

**by**

**Sora Taka**


End file.
